Our Night Together
by Tina101
Summary: Angel and Collins fluff...Collins attempts to make dinner for Angel. oneshot. rated for language.


_Our Night Together_

Angel came home late one night from work, and found the apartment he shared with Collins dark.

"Collins, honey I'm home!" he called out. He took off his jacket, stuffed in his famous pickle tub, and slid the tub across the bare floor. "You here?"

"Yeah, Ang, I'm in the kitchen." Angel went into the kitchen, and found Collins busy at the stove. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, and kissed between his shoulder blades before resting his head there.

"What're you making?"  
"Dinner," Collins replied simply without looking up from what he was doing.

"Dinner? I didn't know that you could cook. I thought that's why we always have shitty food."

"No, we have shitty food, because that's all we can afford between AZT, trying to keep the power on, and other junk, we have like no money left for food." Angel laughed.

"Oh yeah." Collins turned around, and planted a quick kiss on Angel's lips before pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Now out! I'm going to make a nice dinner for us for once in our lives, so get out. Go read a book, or practice your drums or something! Out!" Angel pouted, he didn't like being told what to do, and Collins knew it. Collins gave him another slightly longer kiss. "I'm sorry honey. I'll be done in about half an hour, so you can go and relax." Angel obliged, and went to go practice his drums in the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Angel heard Collins screaming cuss words in the kitchen. The screaming was quickly drowned out by the sound of the smoke alarm going off. Angel put his pickle tub to the side, and went to see what his lover was yelling about. Collins was standing by the stove with a cheap fire extinguisher in hand shooting at the pot spewing smoke into the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Collins announced.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Angel. Collins spun around, surprised that Angel had heard him.

"Nothing Angel, I just completely ruined our dinner," he replied. Angel smiled as he dumped a glass of water onto the stove. Collins smiled weakly. "Thanks should have thought of that _before_ I used up our fire extinguisher. That might not have ruined our dinner." Angel kissed his cheek, and looked at the charred contents of the pot.

"Don't worry about it, _I'll_ make us dinner, and we'll eat together, something we haven't done in ages," he said. "And then after dinner, we could do something like this." Angel captured Collins' lips in a passionate kiss. Collins had a huge smile plastered across his face as he wrapped his arms around his lover's small waist.

"Can't we skip dinner and go to that second part?" he asked in a whiny voice. Angel shook his head.

"Nope, I'm starving. The sooner you let go of my waist, the sooner I can make dinner, the sooner we can eat, and the sooner we can have some fun."

"Fine, I have some paper to grade. Hurry up and make us dinner!"

"Yes sir." Angel gave Collins' butt a whack as the Professor left the room to get some work done.

"Collins, dinner's done now!" Angel announced half an hour later. He had found a frozen pizza in the freezer, and decided that it was still okay to eat.

"I'll be right there. Do we have any vodka left?" asked Collins.

"Yeah, but you aren't having any. We're having water. I'm cutting down on your alcohol."

"Aww Ang," Collins whined as he came into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good. Why can't I have any vodka?" Angel pulled two chipped cups out of the cabinet, and handed them to Collins.

"Water like normal people," he said sternly before he grabbed the pizza, and went into the other room to eat. A few minutes later Collins came into the room with two filled glasses. "Let me taste yours before you sit down." Collins rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, you're worst than a mother sometimes!" Angel took a sip of Collins' water, and handed it back to him.

"I promise you that having a glass of water with dinner every once in a while won't kill you. Now sit." Collins sat down across from Angel, and served them both some pizza.

Fifteen minutes later, both Angel and Collins had finished their pizza. Angel put the rest in the refrigerator. As he was putting the dirty dishes in the sink, he felt Collins' arms around his waist.

"Why don't we enjoy the rest of our night together?" he whispered in Angel's ear in a husky voice. Angel smiled. He felt Collins playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"What if I said no?" Angel asked.

"Then I'd be forced to kiss you anyway." Collins kissed Angel's jaw line. "Come on, let's go." Angel kissed Collins passionately on the lips before they went into their bedroom.

**A/N:** This is for AngelxCollins who asked me to do an Angel/Collins centric fic. Well, here it is! You know the deal, review please, and check out "Off-Camera" (sequel in progress), and "He's Gone". Thanks!

Tina101


End file.
